


Ein Stück Freiheit?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Morisuke ist der Prinz eines Landes/Planeten und sehnt sich nach Freiheit und Tetsurou ist sein lang-versprochener Verlobter.





	Ein Stück Freiheit?

**Author's Note:**

> * Sidestory zu einem Fantasy/Alien-AU-Plotbunny ;)
> 
> ([english version~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276900))

Still hatte er seine Arme auf dem Geländer seines Balkons abgestützt. Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne.

Lautes Gebrüll hallte an seine spitzen Ohren und er schmunzelte ein wenig vor sich hin.

Sein langer Schweif schwenkte etwas zur Seite.

Erneut machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, die Bewohner des nahen Dorfes zu ärgern.

Morisuke lächelte schwach, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Er fühlte sich so eingesperrt in diesem großen Schloss, in dem er sein musste, während er wusste, wie seine Freunde dort draußen ihre Freiheit genossen.

Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Balkongelände und blickte zu einem kleinen, schwarzen Drachen, der mit einem Sprung auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm sprang.

Ruhig streichelte er dem Drachen über den Kopf und bekam ein leises Grummeln zurück. „Es ist nicht fair“, flüsterte er dem Drachen zu.

Der Drache legte den Kopf zur Seite und seine Augen funkelten in einem blaugrau.

„Heeey~ Morisuke!“, hörte er kurz darauf eine Stimme und konnte kaum reagieren, bevor er geradewegs in zwei dunkle, fast schwarze Augen blickte.

Morisuke drückte seinen Drachen an sich und sah den anderen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Die Haare des anderen hingen ihm wild durcheinander, während seine spitzen Ohren etwas zuckten. „Irgendwann kommst du noch in Schwierigkeiten, Tetsu.“

„Hmmm“, machte Tetsurou und legte den Kopf schief, streckte seinen Arm aus und fuhr dem Drachen über den Kopf, „selbst wenn, es macht Spaß! Außerdem würdest du mich schon retten, oder, Morisuke?“

Morisuke verdrehte die Augen und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, zog den Drachen von dem anderen weg. „Wenn du Ärger machst, kann ich auch nichts für dich tun.“

„Ach komm schon, Mori-chan! Außerdem würdest du uns am liebsten begleiten! Ist doch so, nee?“

Morisukes Augenbraue zuckte heftig, als er den Satz hörte. Natürlich wollte er ihn begleiten.

Er wollte nicht weiter der brave Prinz sein und in dem Schloss warten, bis er endlich den Thron einnehmen konnte.

Er beneidete Tetsurou dafür, dass er so frei sein konnte.

„Es ist kein gutes Bild, wenn mein Partner Probleme macht, Tetsurou“, erwiderte er schließlich, ohne zu dem anderen zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er nur weiter zu seinem kleinen Drachen.

„Es tut mir leid mein Prinz“, murmelte Tetsurou, auch, wenn Morisuke heraushörte, dass er vermutlich ein Grinsen verbergen musste.

Wie lange kannte er ihn jetzt schon? Sie waren zwanzig und seine Eltern hatten ihn verlobt, als er nicht einmal reden konnte.

Es gehörte zu dem Brauch dieses Landes, dass er zu einem ‚einfachen‘ Jungen verlobt wurde, der in einem besonderen Licht geboren war. Tetsurou war nur ein wenig jünger als er und fiel genau in dieses Muster.

Sie hatten von klein auf gelernt, damit zu leben, auch, wenn er anfangs nicht gewusst hatte, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte angefangen, sich in Tetsurou zu verlieben. Auch, wenn Morisuke nicht wusste, wie der andere es sah. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

„Tetsu“, fing er leise an und drehte sich nun doch zu ihm, blinzelte überrascht, als er sah, wie sein Verlobter auf dem Balkon kniete und nun zu ihm aufsah.

„Was ist los, mein Prinz?“, fragte Tetsurou nach, legte den Kopf schief und zuckte ein wenig mit seinen Ohren. Sein Schweif schwenkte in die Luft.

„Nimm mich mit“, sagte Morisuke und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, setzte seinen Drachen auf seiner Schulter ab und streckte seine Hand nach dem anderen aus.

Verwundert blinzelte Tetsurou und griff nach der Hand des Prinzen, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. „Natürlich, mein Prinz.“

Morisuke lächelte ihn ruhig an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf Tetsurous legte.

Tetsurou ließ seine andere Hand um den Hals seines Prinzen gleiten, drückte ihn näher und erwiderte den Kuss für einen Moment.

Nur langsam lösten sie sich voneinander, während der Drache auf Morisukes Schulter ein leises Knurren von sich gab.

„Tetsurou“, flüsterte Morisuke und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen, das Knurren des Drachen ignorierte er für den Moment.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz“, flüsterte Tetsurou ihm entgegen, „... ich liebe dich, Morisuke.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsu“, erwiderte Morisuke ruhig zurück.

„Grrrr“, gab der Drache mit einem lauten Knurren von sich, worauf sie einfach nur lachen mussten.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Tora es so gut findet“, erwiderte Tetsurou und grinste ein wenig schief, „nicht, dass er mich angreift, wenn ich schlafe.“

Morisuke grinste und strich dem Drachen über den Kopf: „Ich denke, er versteht sehr gut, auch, wenn er gerade etwas eifersüchtig ist.“

Tetsurou nickte ein wenig und kraulte den Drachen etwas am Kinn. „Du weißt schon, dass ich dir häufiger ein paar Leckerchen mitgebracht habe, ja, Tora?“

„Grrm~“, kam es mit einem grummeligen Schnurren von dem Drachen, bevor er sich den Streicheleinheiten entgegenstreckte.

„Ich glaube, er will nur Aufmerksamkeit“, erwiderte Morisuke und schüttelte den Kopf, setzte den Drachen dann neben ihnen auf einem Stuhl auf dem Balkon ab, „und wenn er dir was tut, kriegt er Ärger mit mir. Nicht, Tora?“

Der Drache zuckte etwas mit dem Kopf und senkte diesen dann, legte einen Flügel über seinen Kopf und sah nur langsam dahinter hervor.

„Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb, Tora“, seufzte Morisuke und gab dem Drachen einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf, „aber du musst damit leben, dass Tetsu mein Freund ist.“

„Grrmmm~“, machte der Drache und legte den Flügel wieder normal an, streckte seinen Kopf in Tetsurous Richtung aus und grummelte ein wenig.

„Ich muss euch beide wohl mal mitnehmen, huh“, machte Tetsurou und grinste den Drachen an, streichelte ihm erneut über den Kopf, bevor er Morisuke noch einmal küsste, „nächstes Mal komme ich vorher vorbei.“

„Ich freue mich drauf“, sagte Morisuke und sah ihn ruhig an, ließ seine Hand zu den Ohren seines Verlobten gleiten und kraulte ihn ein wenig, „ich freue mich, mehr von dieser Welt zu sehen, als dieses Schloss.“

„Ich zeige dir alles, was du sehen willst, Morisuke“, flüsterte Tetsurou, während er leise schnurrte, und sah ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an, „du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Das weißt du.“

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
